Prince Ali
Prince Ali is a song heard and feature in the Aladdin (1992 film). In the Franchise the song is sung by the Genie (The late Robin Williams) as he introduces the city of Agrabah to Aladdin's royal alter-ego, Prince Ali Ababwa. During the song, Genie impersonates a Thanksgiving day Parade commentor by saying "Don't they look lovely, June". Lyrics :Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! :Chrous : Say hey! It's Prince Ali :Genie : Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar. :Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! :Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! :Make way, here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! :Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! :Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa! :Genuflect, show some respect down on one knee! :Now, try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salaam. :Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! :Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa! Strong as ten regular men, definitely! :He faced the galloping hordes. A hundred bad guys with swords. :Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali! :Chorus : He's got seventy-five golden camels :Speech :Genie as Harry : Don't they look lovely, June? :Chorus : Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three :Speech :Genie as June : Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. :When it comes to exotic-type mammals. :Has he got a zoo? :I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa! :Women : There's no question this Ali's alluring :Women : Never ordinary, never boring :Genie : That physique! How can I speak? :Women : Everything about that man just plain impresses. :Genie : Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square :Women : He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder :Genie : Adjust your veil and prepare :Women : He's about to pull my heart asunder. :Genie : To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! :Women : And I absolutely love the way he dresses. :Chorus : He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. :Men : He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys :Chorus : And to view them he charges no fee :Women : He's generous, so generous :Chorus : He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. :Chorus : Proud to work for him :Chorus : They bow to his whim love serving him :Chorus : They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! *'All' : Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa :Genie : Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. :And that, good people, is why,he got dolled up and dropped by. :Corus : With sixty elephants,llamas galore :Chorus : With his bears and lions :Chorus : A brass band and more :Chorus : With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers :Chorus : His birds that warble on key :Chorus : Make way for Prince Ali! Trivia *A conceived intro of the song and two extra verses in the middle were cut in the film version of the movie. This was one of the last songs written by the late Howard Ashman. *In the movie everyone in Agrabah likes the song, except for Princess Jasmine and Jafar. *In the movie Iago starts dancing when hears the song, but stops when Jafar looks at him angrily. *Will Smith sings the song for the 2019 remake. all information on Prince Ali came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Ali Gallery Video Category:Songs